Can't Sleep
by infinitemaybe
Summary: Sabrina can't sleep, so Puck kindly offers her his room to sleep in. This story has been discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

_**Can't Sleep**_

Chapter One

I couldn't sleep. And you ought to know that it's hard to sleep when you have a little girl in the same room whimpering and crying. So, in trying to figure out ways to calm myself and drift off to sleep, I went into the bathroom to splash water on my face. I looked into the mirror and I saw Puck through the reflection. I dropped the towel I was holding.

"What are you in here for, Grimm? Couldn't sleep? Do you need a blankie and a bottle of warm milk too?" he sneered.

"No." I said, matter of factly. "Red was crying and it seemed she was having nightmares. Obviously sleep would be impossible."

"Oh, do you want to sleep in my room?" Puck asked.

The look of my face told all.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Sorry. That came out wrong."

"With the kangaroos, monkeys, and god knows what else?" I asked.

"Whatever you want. Go back to the crying and screaming."

"She wasn't screaming."

"Who cares? I'm offering you something…nice?"

"Is that a question? The Trickster King is asking me a question about what's nice?" I asked, in surprise.

Puck blushed.

"Not exactly. Just make up your mind." He said impatiently.

"Fine. I always wanted to explore the 'wild' and your room seems like the right place." I replied.

"That has a double meaning too. It's worse than me asking you to sleep in my room." Puck said, stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go." I said, dragging him out of the bathroom.

We walked down to Puck's room and when I walked in, he closed the door. I looked at his room. It was surprisingly clean with no monkeys, or kangaroos, or any strange animals.

"What is this?" I questioned. "Clean for a change?"

"I can throw you out of here pretty fast." Puck said with a glare.

Puck had a reputation to always be dirty. At all costs, to all extent.

"Wait," I began. "Where do I sleep?"

"Oh… um, I kinda didn't think of that. How about, the trampoline?"

I looked at the trampoline Puck called his 'bed.' It was small. Very small.

"How are we going to fit on that?" I asked.

"I'm not that big, Grimm." Puck replied.

I climbed onto the trampoline and laid down on the left side. Puck laid on the right. The lights went off. I heard his steady breathing. I felt him inch closer.

"Go back to your side." I whispered. "And you're louder than Red. So shut up."

I felt the trampoline move as Puck loudly scooted back to the right.

I felt my eyelids close and I was asleep.

Moth was in my dream. She was in a long white dress, a wedding dress. I was in pink dress. I looked like cotton candy. Or Glinda the good witch, you can pick.

"Who are you marrying?" I asked Moth. Even though I was in a bridesmaid dress, I certainly knew nothing of a wedding.

"We went over this a million times Sabrina! I'm marrying Puck. You said it was okay. You aren't having aren't having second thoughts, are you?" Moth asked.

"What?" I screamed.

"Get over it. It's too late for you to change your mind."

Then Puck walked in.

"What are you doing? You're not allowed to see the bride before the wedding!" Moth shrieked. She closed the door in his face and shoved him out of the room.

Puck was older and so was Moth. He was also cuter. He wore a nice black tuxedo and a red rose pinned on the pocket. I couldn't help wishing I was the one in the wedding dress.

Then the wedding started. They walked down the aisle and just as Moth and Puck were about to kiss, I yelled, "No! This can't be right!"

Everyone stared at me. I recognized the faces. There was Daphne in the front, with Mom and Dad, and Granny Relda. Goldilocks and her bear pals were in the back. Snow White and Prince Charming held hands and looked at me quizzically.

The room started to spin and then I woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Puck had his arm around me awkwardly when I woke up. I thought about my dream. Was that going to happen? Was _I_ going to determine the outcome of Puck and me? (It felt strange to think of it as 'Puck and me' seeing how our relationship was usually mutual hatred). But in the future I _had_ seen us together. Was that really going to happen? Or was I way off base?

"I love you, Grimm." I heard Puck mutter.

I sat up.

"What?" I whispered.

He rolled over.

"Kraven… get back here!" he muttered.

Puck was talking in his sleep!

I thought of something devious and mean, yet hilariously funny…

"How long have you liked me?" I asked.

"Since I met you." Puck murmured.

"What is your greatest ambition in life?" I asked hesitantly.

"To kiss you without getting punched in the gut. Preferably getting married too. I've been planning."

My mouth dropped open.

Then, Puck woke up.

"You're gonna catch a fly with your mouth hanging open like that!" Puck said

"Um… Puck, you know, you talk in your sleep."

"I do?"

"Are you dreaming of a wedding now?"

"What?"

"You said you wanted to marry me and you loved me and wanted to kiss me and …"

"I did?"

"Yeah." I nodded my head.

"Oh."

We sat there in silence.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Seriously?"

"I don't joke that stuff."

"Wait, do you have feelings for Moth? Like romantic feelings…"

"There are only two types of feelings, Grimm. Romantic and killing feelings. Duh."

"You have to answer the question. Captain Obvious."

"Fine. No. Moth is… how do I put this lightly? Moth is a psychopathic freak who wants to marry me. She has a very unhealthy obsession with me."

"But I think you have an unhealthy obsession with me."

"True… wait, no. No! NO!"

I smiled.

"You do! You do!"

I started to laugh as Puck turned a shade of bright red.

"If you want to kiss me, you might as well go ahead."

He grabbed my hand and lightly brushed his lips against mine, then harder. My head spun around, faster and faster. I felt woozy, but in a good way. This was right and it really felt right.

I felt like I was flying. Then I open my eyes and realized I was. Puck was in the air, propping me against him.

"You're not a bad kisser, Grimm." Puck laughed.

Then the door opened. There stood Daphne and Red, with stunned looks in their eyes.

"Sabrina, we were looking for you... What are you doing?" Daphne cried.

"What does it look like, marshmallow? I'm making out with your sister!" Puck snapped.

"Puck!" I yelled, embarassed.

Then he dropped me onto the trampoline.

Daphne shook her head.

"Maybe I'll understand when I'm older…" Daphne began hesitantly.

"I don't want to." Red finished with certainty.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I walked downstairs and went outside for a breath of fresh air. I couldn't believe that happened to me. Then, I saw someone. He/She/It was hiding in the bushes, quite obviously... Wait a second... I squinted hard, trying to piece together who it was. The figure was oddly familiar. Wait, it was Moth! I blinked twice, surely I was just tired and seeing things. Because it couldn't be. Could it?

"Moth? Is that you?" I asked hesitantly. Maybe this was still a dream and I had never kissed Puck.

Moth appeared.

"I'm here for Puck. The love of my life. Not yours!" Moth glared.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but Puck and I had a, well, very intense make out session. Try coming back later." I replied with a casual grin, somewhat smug. If this was a dream, it wasn't like it would matter.

Moth opened her mouth and screamed, "What! You didn't! He's my fiancée!"

"You mean, _was_ your fiancée. If he's anyone's fiancée, he's going to be mine. "

I couldn't believe I was fighting over the guy I used to think was the grossest thing in the world.

I heard the door open. Puck was here.

"Moth!" Puck exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Collecting you." Moth replied.

I snarled. Or did I? I really couldn't believe anything of what I was doing. But, how could this bitc-, er witch, think she could waltz in and take _my_ Puck.

Oh, God. Did I really just call him 'my Puck'? What was wrong with me?

"Should we take this outside?" Moth asked.

"Um, Moth. We are outside. " said Puck.

She held up a fist.

"May the best win the prize." Moth said, with a glare.

"Wait, I'm an inanimate object?" Puck asked defensively.

"Do you even know what that is?" Moth asked.

"Of course, I'm actually quite intelligent underneath it all. For example, I can spell. B-O-R-I-N. That's what you are Moth. Sabrina is H-O-T." Puck replied.

Moth grunted and threw up her hands.

"Well, we'll see who's really hot."

And then it all became a bit strange as we got into a catfight. Moth reached for my hair and gave it a yank. I pinched Moth. She stumbled back and I dug my nails into her arm. I thought I had won, but before I knew it, I saw Moth's fist coming toward me. I scoffed at it. She was a complete joke anyway. I seemed to have underestimated her though as everything went black.

I felt something soft hit my back. I woke up to see a monkey in my face. And the soft thing... that was dung.

I ran downstairs. After that dream and seeing Moth (which I still wasn't sure if it was dream or reality), I didn't know whether to be in love with Puck or to rip out his guts. But when I saw him downstairs, I chose the first.

"What are you covered in?" Puck asked.

I laughed and then did something I never thought I'd do. I must have had a bold moment (or a burst of insanity) because I kissed Puck on lips right in front of my family.

I closed my eyes and felt Puck kissing me back.

"What was that for?" Puck laughed.

"Nothing." I said. I smiled and flounced upstairs.

* * *

><p>AN: If this story looks familiar to you, it probably is. About two years ago, I wrote this story with the input and advice from hungergamesgrimmgirl (under the penname writerforever7, which has since been changed to infinitemaybe). For about two years both of our accounts have been fairly inactive. But of late, I've been writing again. Hopefully this story will get finished. Yet it is currently on my account since I am the primary author. Thank you to anyone who has found this story and read and reviewed (even though it was from 2009) and those who read and reviewed when it was first uploaded. Both hungergamesgrimmgirl and I are grateful for you, the reader, in taking your time to read and/or review Can't Sleep. Hopefully this story will be continued. If you read the original version, it is missing a few details I have added recently, to improve the writing. So stay tuned if you want more! And review, review, review! (:


End file.
